Hunting Destiny (狩猟天命)
by Knuckle-san
Summary: Back when he was a child, Ging Freecs showed his child, Gon, a picture of a cute girl named Killua and he quickly fell head over heels for her. There was steady progress between them when they frequently wrote letters to each other. But what if destiny intertwines them together and Gon finds out Killua is actually not the person who he expected to be? /KiruGon, shounen-ai, BL


**Title: **Hunting Destiny (狩猟天命)  
**Author:** Kasamatsu-senpai  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I do not own the characters either. I owe everything to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei, the wonderful creator of this wonderful manga, and Nippon Animation and Madhouse for the wonderful anime adaptions.  
**NOTE:** Shounen-ai/BL (boy x boy). No flames please. I've already warned you.

Credit for image cover: pixiv id=198247

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: WHEN DESTINY CALLS**

* * *

Children get their minds infected by false hopes and dreams often at an early age. Take myself, for example. When I was six years old, my father, renowned double star Hunter, Ging Freecs, presented me a picture of a really cute girl. She has pale skin, cat-like eyes and fluffy, silver hair. And guess what? He told me I was engaged to her, and in no time, we would get married and live happily ever after. Of course, being the excited and giddy kid I was, I immediately agreed… since I fell head over heels for her.

It's strange, right? Falling in love with someone you've never even met. Geez, I'm a hopeless case. And I didn't even know her name, that is, until Ging finally gave up and told me her address, not that I would want to go to her place. Her place is _way_ far from mine. My eyes almost popped out of my eyes when I found out she lived in Kukuroo Mountain, which was a thousand miles away from where I live right now (which is Whale Island).

And before I go any further, let me give a brief introduction of myself (I can't believe Ging's name got mentioned before mine). My name is Gon Freecs, seventeen years old, a professional Hunter (I still haven't decided what kind of Hunter I'd be. I'm still stuck in the middle.). I passed the Hunter Exam five years ago, the same as my father's age. And I am currently engaged to the heir of the Zoldycks, Killua Zoldyck. Her name is awfully strange for a girl, but Ging told me her family is quite an eccentric bunch, not that I care much about it though.

And how did I know her name again? Well, she personally told me… through the letters she sent. We started exchanging letters ever since I introduced to herself as her fiancé. She was quite surprised (it took a lot of convincing to let her know we were really engaged), but as we wrote to each other more, I felt our bond grow deeper; it was as if she was right beside me. Even though I'm happy we converse to each other often, letters from her take weeks to arrive. And I know I'm not really a person innate with patience. I have wants and demands too sometimes. I don't want to talk to her simply through letters anymore. I want to meet her personally. It will happen someday. I don't know exactly when though. Ging avoids talking about it. His frequent excuse is that it's a surprise.

A surprise? Are you kidding me? I'm already seventeen years old, and a hunter. Surprises are for kids. I've waited _long_ enough. Ging rarely comes home from his own rendezvous, so when he comes back this month, I am totally going to beat him up until he gives me answers (friendly father-and-son fights, mind you). Oh, by the way, I also live with my Aunt Mito and Grandma, who raised me with tender love and care a trillion times more than Ging did. But I owe Ging something. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met the person who makes my roller coaster ride worthwhile. He sure has some wicked connections. What can I say? Hunters are just like that.

Oh, and right now, I'm by the lake, trying to catch another Master of the Swamp again, like good old times, since I'm back for a little while from my undertakings as a Hunter (like I said, I have no permanent status yet). I can feel the nostalgia creeping in. It was quite heavy when I caught one when I was twelve, but after everything I went through, I guess it's going to be lighter?

And lighter it was. I pulled it up with all my might and the fish flew up from the clear water like it was nothing. I couldn't help but grin. I guess the Island's going to have a feast tonight, and it's on me.

I was on my way back to the market when I suddenly felt someone's presence behind me. I knew he (or she, but I'll stick with "he" right now) wasn't concealing it; he wasn't using Zetsu (a term in Nen wherein one shuts off his aura to prevent others from noticing him. Also Nen is connected to aura, which is simply termed as life energy. More lessons for that later). He must want to show himself to me on purpose, or does he want to test me? Let's find out, shall we?

"Excuse me," I blurted out loud as I turned around. I'm not talking to myself, I swear. "Did you want to talk to me? You can show yourself now. There's no use in hiding." Unless if you want to play hide and seek, I'm game for that.

"That's a big fish you have there," a voice said. I blinked when he stepped out behind a tree, and I quickly gave him a once-over: he had long silver hair, wore a blue hat, a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. He didn't look that hostile so I was pretty relaxed, I was still on my guard though.

I nodded. "This one's a lot larger than the one I caught before," I said, smiling a bit.

He blinked. "You mean the Master of Swamp you caught when you were twelve years old?" he asked, smiling back.

Ah! He knew me! Eh? But how? Why? He isn't from around here. I know he's new around these parts because I know everyone in the Island, and everyone in the Island knows me too. "How did you know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes the slightest bit.

"I know your dad," he replied. "He's told me all about you. I'm Kaito, by the way. I was trained by your old man."

Wow! So Ging had an apprentice? That's so cool. Wait, why's he here anyway? If Kaito-san was trained by him, then that means he's a Hunter too. There must be a reason of his appearance. Our meeting is no coincidence.

"And you're here because?" I asked, tilting my head. I didn't mind the fish I was carrying. It didn't weigh that much. In fact, I could count this as good exercise, beneficial for the muscles from my shoulders to my arms. Oh, and hands too.

"You're a Hunter alright," Kaito-san said, chuckling. "Okay, I'll go straight to the point. Ging actually wanted to tell you this personally, but you know how much of a busy man he is. The Hunter Committee wanted you to be an examiner of this year's Hunter Exam."

I blinked. Me? An examiner? I didn't know how to react at that moment. Should I be happy? Because I'm really confused. Maybe because it's all too sudden?

"I know, I know," Kaito-san said. "It's a difficult responsibility. But you still have time to think it over."

"Until when?" I asked for confirmation. I felt pretty weary of the deadline. I was used to following my hunches. They're my best friends aside from my conscience, who I don't listen to that much often.

"Tomorrow," he replied. I knew it. Hunter deadlines are _always_ the next day (they can't cut anyone some slack, can they?). Well, you know what they say, it's either "give up or give in". I'm used to it, but man…

"Oh," I said. "Okay." I really didn't know what to say. I was speechless, also braindead. I didn't really like to think and especially analyze that much. I mean, why did want Ging to break the news to me personally? Did he have some hidden intention behind it? Was he planning something up his sleeve? He always was the cunning type of person. Ugh, my head hurts already. I can feel steam coming out from my ears. This is exactly the reason why I don't want to analyze. Don't get me started on anything mathematically related.

"Do you want to come with me to the market? I can introduce you to Mito-san and the others," I told him. I knew they'd be delighted if I introduced a friend (does apprentice mean "friend" also?) of Ging's.

He blinked. "And why would you want to introduce me?" he asked. Huh? Isn't the answer simple enough?

"Because you know Ging," I replied, as if it was the most obvious answer on Earth. He knows Ging and he knows me through Ging, so Mito-san deserves to know him too, since Mito-san is Ging's cousin and all. She's been like a mother to me all these years, and yes, she nags all the time too.

Kaito-san smiled as he shook his head. "No thanks. I can just wait here for you."

"Are you sure?" I tilted my head. I really didn't want him to wait here for me… I mean, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to receive this news in the first place. He went all this way just to announce that to me.

He nodded. "Yeah. Now go and show off that fish to everyone." He waved his hand, smiling.

"Okay, if you say so," I said. "I'll talk to you as soon as I get back." I then turned around and headed for the market yet again. Hmm… I should probably tell Mito-san about this…

And when I brought back the fish in the market, people gasped and cheered. Truly, nothing beats this kind of warm atmosphere. I prefer this hometown (or homeisland? Is there such a thing?) over any environment. The cities are nothing compared here. Whale Island is simple and peaceful; the people are hospitable, nice and friendly too. Yep, I'm happy I was born and raised here. Okay, enough cheesy talk, here comes Mito-san.

"Why'd you go and get that again?" she asked, folding her arms against her chest. Another lecture? At least congratulate me for another achievement, Mito-san. I'm not a kid anymore!

"A homecoming present for everyone?" I suggested, scratching the back of my head. Everyone became back-up as they cheered. No one could possibly resist the cheers of the townspeople. Mito-san made a face at me, but she rolled her eyes and sighed. Yay! I win!

"You're seventeen and a Hunter. And yet you're still a careless, careless boy," she said, smiling this time. "You haven't changed a bit, Gon."

I grinned widely. "And I wouldn't change even if the world depended on it." And I really mean that. I mean, why would I change? This is me. I'm proud of who I am. I wouldn't want to try to be someone or meet someone's expectations.

"Now, now. Don't say that," she negated. "Maybe someday, you _will_ need to change for someone. You'll see..." Huh? Was she implying Killua? Well, she knew all about my (hopefully, not an unrequited) love for her. Geez, now that I think about it, I shouldn't have talked about her that much. It's really embarrassing now...

I then laid the fish gently on the manmade grill (ten feet of lit-up charcoal), shaking the embarrassing thoughts off my head.

"By the way, Mito-san," I began, "I met someone earlier."

She blinked. "Who?"

"Kaito-san. He trained under Ging once," I replied. "Ging was supposed to arrive, but he apparently he was too busy." Mito-san's face was that of an attentive one; she was listening to each and every word I'm saying. She knew it was significant, not just me randomly babbling again. I have a habit of babbling a lot, I mean, right now I'm already babbling. "The Hunter Committee wanted me to be an examiner for this year's exam."

I stared at her, waiting for her reaction. The last time I told her something like this, she became sad, because I had to leave her and grandma here. Since I'm an independent Hunter now, I don't know if she'd have the similar reaction. Unexpectedly, she smiled and held both my hands. "Congratulations, Gon. You've made it this far. I'm so proud of you. Ging must feel the same way." Okay, _unexpectedly_ was an understatement. I never knew her words could have such impact on me.

"Thanks, Mito-san," I said, smiling as I held her back her hands too. I acted out of impulse and pulled her into a hug. I knew she was surprised, but I felt her hug back. I just wish the world would be as warm and fluffy as this. I never really wanted to let go, because it'd be a long time before I see them again.

"So you made up your mind?" she asked, patting my back. I grew a lot taller than her these past years. I guess all the training I went through paid off.

"I just did," I replied, smiling. Thanks again, Mito-san… for everything.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Man, that was one heck of a feast. The people partied like there was no tomorrow. Well, last night was my final night here for a while, after all.

Anyway, change of clothes, check. Food supply, check. Money, check. Hunter license? Check. Okay, I'm all geared up and ready to go. Off I go to Kaito-san!

"Gon," Mito-san called out to me. I spun my head around where Mito-san's voice was. She was smiling, but I knew she was holding back tears, since I knew her more than anybody. "Take care, okay?"

I nodded, smiling reassuringly. "I will." Of course, I will, because I want to come back here as soon as I can, if possible, with Killua. I then ran up to her and gave her one last hug before I finally left. I glanced behind me and she already buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Don't worry, Mito-san. I will come back for sure… for you, for grandma, and for everyone else in the island! I won't let you down, I promise.

I went back to the forest, where I smelled a bonfire not so far from here. It pinpointed Kaito-san's location, since he told me he'd wait for me. And when I walked towards the bonfire, my hunch was right: Kaito-san was sitting on a log, and he snapped his head up the moment I showed up.

"Judging by your appearance, you look like you're ready to go?" he asked, smiling, resting his head on his palm. Wow, he was getting to know me… or I just looked too obvious. I go for the latter.

"Uh-huh!" I nodded enthusiastically. I didn't know why but I felt excited. It's just like taking the Hunter Exam for the first time. But this time, it's a lot different. I'm going to be an examiner now, unlike back then, when _I_ was the one taking the exam.

"I'll escort you to Chairman Netero then," he said. "He'll give you instructions."

I nodded. While we walked side by side, I looked up at the sky. Wow… I can't believe time flew this fast. Back then, I was the one enduring all the hardships, and now, I'm going to be one to see the others endure the tasks assigned to them. I wonder if this year's exam is any different from mine back then. We'll see…

"You're obviously excited," Kaito-san remarked, chuckling. Huh? Was I that obvious?

I chuckled as well. "It's my first time," I said. Wow, despite his looks, Kaito-san sure knows how not to get into awkward situations, unlike Ging. Oh, and speaking of Ging— "Um, Kaito-san, since you were trained by Ging… how was it like?" I couldn't help but ask. I wanted to know how Ging was like in the eyes of others.

"He's strict," he began, "but sometimes, he's just too shy. He doesn't like to talk that much too." Yup, that's exactly like my father.

I chuckled. "So what kind of Hunter are you, Kaito-san?"

"A contract Hunter," he replied. And after that, we continued with our conversation which lasted for hours. Hmmm… now that I think about it, where are we headed? I mean, I know the only exit from Whale Island is through the port? Maybe he found out some secret route or something? I didn't want to ask; since I had a feeling that he was going to say that it's a surprise, which is something I've heard long enough. If I had a jenny for every time I've heard that—

"We're here," he said, putting his hand on his waist. I blinked. A boat? On a deserted shore? Oh. _So we're going to exit from Whale Island discretely_. And maybe a test of endurance too (I think of everything as some kind of test now. Blame the exam)? "Are you ready?"

I smirked at him as I clenched my fist. "I was born ready!" I exclaimed.

"Let's do this then," Kaito-san said as he boarded the boat. I quickly followed and boarded too. I looked around us, and all there were four paddles; one pair for each of us. Maybe this really is a test of some sorts…

"When should we get to the destination?" I asked.

"In two days," he replied. Yep, Hunter times really are extreme… Usually, voyages from Whale Island take three to five days. Heh. Chairman Netero must be challenging me. And I know Ging is too. Well, I won't back down now. I'll take you both on!

* * *

A day passed, and I already have two challenges in a row: a staring contest and a paddling-endurance contest. We haven't stopped staring at each other non-stop ever since we started paddling away from Whale Island. Multi-tasking sure is hard… but fun! I'm getting a little tired, but that doesn't mean I'm close to giving up.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. Or better yet, _are we even going the right way_? Hey, I'm just taking precautions. It's what Hunters are trained for. The last time I saw Ging when I was kid was when I was… I don't know… maybe three or four years old, I think? It was specifically when he told me about my fiancée. And after that, poof! He disappeared without a trace. Mito-san told me he died in some hideous accident. But then one day, he sent me a letter, and proved he was alive. And that was when the tale of my adventure towards being a Hunter began, but that would be too long to tell, yeah? Let's set that aside for now.

"Hmmm… almost," he replied, not even looking away from me. His hunch or sense of direction must be way better than mine. If I had to ask my own instinct… well… yeah, I guess we're actually heading towards some place.

"I wonder," I started babbling, "Why was I chosen as examiner this year? I mean, there are a lot of better Hunters than me, right?" It's not like I didn't believe in myself, I was just curious; my mind just keeps shoving me endless barrages of questions.

"There must be a reason why Chairman Netero chose you," Kaito-san said. Wow, so he was listening. Usually, people just roll their eyes and nod. Maybe he respects me because I'm Ging's son? "Should you just be happy you were chosen?"

Now that he mentions it, he has a point. "You're right, Kaito-san," I said, smiling. "Thanks." I'm happy Kaito-san was chosen to accompany me. He isn't hostile in any way. Maybe it's the reason why Ging became his mentor.

He blinked. "Thanks?" Shouldn't it be obvious why I'm thanking him in the first place?

Instead of a response, I couldn't help but grin widely.

Kaito-san narrowed his eyes at me. Don't tell me he doesn't even realize we were having a staring contest in the first place? "Why are you grinning like that?" he asked. I can't believe he still doesn't get it.

Kaito-san blinked. "I win," I said, chuckling. Ever since we started paddling, we haven't blinked. Not even once. Though my eyes are burning, I didn't want to lose. I resent losing, even in the pettiest of matches. Yep, I'm that meticulous.

"Ah, so you did," he said, smiling. Eh? So he knew all along. Was he just playing around with me? That's not how I want to play the game! "Hey, Gon."

"Yeah?" I tilted my head. What's he up to? Are we there already? I'm crossing my fingers at the back of my mind that we are, because honestly, my arms are getting a bit sore, not that I'm really much complaining.

"Can we move up the pace a bit?" he asked, smirking. Oh, so we've been slow all this time? Geez, this guy never runs out of challenges. I think Ging told him to test me in any way he can. That's just my hunch anyway.

I smirked back. "You mean like this?" My arms were spinning like mad, and I wasn't even breaking a sweat. To hell with the slightly sore arm, I need to show this guy what I can do! Heh. The sudden inertia took him aback quite a bit.

"With this speed, we'll get there in no time," he said, chuckling. He picked up the pace as well, and from then on, we were on a roll. We even dashed past the boats and jet skis. Muscular endurance sure is something…

* * *

**A WHILE LATER**

* * *

Woo! I've never felt this much fun in a long time. It's so adrenaline-pumping that I don't want it to stop. The breeze crashing through my skin is exhilarating and the droplets of water sprinkling in my arms are soothing. My arms should have been worn out by now, but because of these strong emotions welling up inside me, I needed more. I felt as if I was free as a bird. Wow, best line I've heard in years.

Anyway, I was having so much fun; I didn't notice it was nightfall already. I gazed up at the sky, and there were millions of stars illuminating the supposed darkness. I turned my gaze back to Kaito-san, who smiled. Why's he smiling now?

"Kaito-san?" I asked.

"Behold," he said as he held up his hand. I looked up and then my jaw dropped in awe. There were countless tall infrastructures, and artificial lights lightened the city. I can hear the engines from vehicles racing from one point to another. I knew what Kaito-san meant now…

We finally arrived at our destination!

I also found out why Kaito-san challenged me to paddle a little faster than usual. I almost forgot that Hunters have extreme deadlines, so he helped arrive by the Hunter Committee Headquarters as soon as possible (I bet he's lied about the five-day deadline). Where is it again? Have I actually been there in the first place? It has been a long time since my own Hunter Exam… Geez, I tend to forget stuff now.

"So am I supposed to meet Netero-san and the other examiners tonight?" I asked.

"I think so," Kaito-san replied, shrugging. That isn't really much of an assuring answer, Kaito-san…

We then kept walking until we stopped in front of a ginormous building. It's the tallest of the tall buildings around this area, I swear. I wouldn't be surprised if this was the Hunter Committee's main headquarters, but there might be a building even taller than this? In this modern era, nothing seems to be impossible.

I felt my legs become wobbly all of a sudden. Oh, so I'm becoming nervous now, of all times? I turned around and saw Kaito's arms folded against his chest. He was just standing there, waiting for me to step inside the quarters. He wasn't coming with me?

"Aren't you going to join me, Kaito-san?" I asked, blinking. "I thought you were going to accompany me to Netero-san." He isn't going to back down on his word now, is he?

"I already did the task assigned to me. Chairman Netero and the others are at the top floor waiting for you. The rest is up to you now," he told me. "How about you? Are _you_ up for your task?"

I nodded and clenched my fist, smiling a smile oozing of confidence. Even in the last minute, he's still challenging me, but this time, I think he's motivating me; encouraging me. "You bet I am!" I waved my arm as I walked towards the entrance. "Thanks for everything again, Kaito-san. I hope we meet again!"

"I'm sure we will someday," were the last words I heard from Kaito-san. I turned my head around to look at him for one last, but he already vanished into thin air. His presence already couldn't be sensed anywhere. Heh. He's so cool.

I walked towards the reception desk and before I could even open my mouth to speak, she went ahead of me. "We've been expecting you, Gon Freecs-san," she greeted, smiling. I nodded and smiled back. Wait, how did she know me again? I've always kept a low profile. "Mind showing me your Hunter License before you proceed any further?" I did what I was told and showed her my very own Hunter License, the very living proof that you're a Hunter.

"Thank you for your cooperating. Please, go ahead to the elevator," she told me as she gestured her arm at the elevator.

"Okay. Thank you as well," I said before I walked up to the elevator while I happened to look around my surroundings. This sure was a fancy place. There was a chandelier hanging above, curtains were sparkling and shimmering and the walls were painted gold. Even the sofas looked expensive. Maybe even the porcelain vase?

I then went inside the elevator and I couldn't help but feel I was alone. I was going to go through this by myself. I didn't have anyone by my side. It wasn't that comforting. Back then in my Hunter Exam, I met a lot of good friends, but the ones who became closest to me were Kurapika and Leorio Paladiknight. Kurapika wanted to become a Blacklist Hunter, solely for the reason that he wanted to take vengeance for his slain clan. A band of thieves called the Genei Ryodan killed the people mercilessly just for their beautiful scarlet eyes, which were considered as one of the most gorgeous colors in the world. Meanwhile, Leorio wanted to become a Hunter so that the money he'd gain from being one would help fund his studies to become a doctor. A friend of his died because there weren't any enough money to help him, and so, Leorio vowed from that day on to help the poor people who couldn't afford pricey medical treatments. He will help anyone for free. They're both really good people. And if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be in this position now. I wonder how they're doing right now. I sure miss them a lot…

I then blinked. Oh, the elevator door was already open! Okay, I think I spaced out long enough. I need to snap out of it. You can do it, Gon! Set your mind on your main priority, and that is to actually get through the events tonight (because I'm becoming a nervous wreck at the worst time)!

I stepped out of the elevator. As I looked at the doors close before me, I felt like I was going to go a path of no return. Geez, I think even paranoia is kicking in. Why did I have to feel all these feelings now? Back when I was twelve years old, I had no care in the world. I really wish I could turn back time again.

I took a deep breath as I continued to march on. There weren't any other doors in the room except for the one not so far from here. That _must _be the meeting place. Alright! This is it. There's no turning back now. I paddled all the way from Whale Island with Kaito-san and I didn't want to go home empty-handed now.

I gulped as I held the door knob and turned it. I then gently pushed the door and peeped a little. There was another door and there were a lot of people. But I sighed in relief as I saw a familiar blonde smiling at me. It was Kurapika! Boy, was I lucky to have met a guy like him. This is a really convenient day.

"Kurapika!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him excitedly.

"Gon!" he called out back to me. I didn't hold back; I wrapped my arms around him like there was no tomorrow. It's been five years! How could I not miss him?

"You sure grew taller. I almost mistook you for someone else," Kurapika said, hugging me back. I never noticed that I grew myself. I was too focused on my training I didn't look at myself that much in the mirror.

"You look a lot more relaxed now," I commented. "Have you taken care of the job now?"

"There's progress," he said, smiling. He patted my shoulders. "How have _you_ been, Gon?"

"Great, but I feel a lot better now that you're here!" I replied wholeheartedly. Words can't really express what I'm feeling right now. Just now, I was nervous as heck, but now that Kurapika's here, I couldn't ask for any more (except for you know who).

Kurapika chuckled. "It's the same for me." I eyed the other Hunters and I don't know any of them. They look kind of scary, but they sure are strong. Even though they're suppressing their aura, I can still the uncountable ounce of strength hidden. It's a really good thing Kurapika's here. I won't feel left out. I'm not alone anymore (Yaaaaaay!)! I think I'm even the youngest in the bunch. Really now, why did Netero-san choose me again?

"Is everyone present?" a familiar voice asked. I had to bow my head to see who it was. Hey, it was Beans-san! It seemed he counted us before he clasped his hands together. "Okay, everyone is just in time for Chairman Netero's instructions for this year's Hunter Examination. Please enter inside."

I stuck close to Kurapika as we all entered Netero-san's room. I had to stretch my neck over the heads of tall fellow Hunters just to take a good look at Netero-san. He turned in his revolving chair, and alas, he revealed himself to all of us. He didn't change even the slightest bit, but he was definitely stronger now, stronger than he ever was. I bet he could take on all of us with one single swoop right now.

"Welcome, welcome," Netero-san rose from his seat and extended his arms. "Thank you all for coming here tonight and for sharing your valuable time." For some reason, I feel sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I don't want to waste any more of your time, so I'll cut to the chase. I'll give each and every one of you your respective roles and designations," he said as he walked to one of the Hunters. His hand gestures gave off the impression that he was already giving him his guidelines. I wonder what task is assigned for me…

After he talked to some of the Hunters, I saw Netero-san blink at me. Kurapika and I nodded as he gave me and Netero-san space to talk privately. I guess it's my turn now.

"My, if it isn't Gon," Netero-san said, his arms crossed.

"Hi, Netero-san!" I greeted, grinning (I swear I'm grinning like a Cheshire cat, but I can't wipe the grin off my face). "It's been a while." I should have gone for a more formal greeting, but what's done is done.

"It has." He nodded. "You must be surprised that I called you here." Yup, but I'm not just surprised, I'm—

"I can tell you're also curious why I chose you," he added. Wow, he can read my mind. Or I'm just that easy to read. "You'll know the reason in time." Oh man! I thought he was going to tell me.

"Anyway," he continued. Wow, he really meant he was going straight to the point. "Since you're the youngest and you can easily fit and blend in any environment, you are tasked to observe all the takers of the exam. You must think it is an easy task, but it surely is not. You must not reveal your identity as a Hunter to anyone until the final phase is over. Use an alias if you must."

An observer… how thrilling and exciting! But I became curious again… "Why should I observe them, Netero-san?" I asked.

"You'll report to me now and then the results of each phase, from the events and potentials of each person, but most especially the ones with most potential. I'm saying that I'm relying in your instincts. You are delegated as my informant, Gon Freecs," he replied concisely. I haven't done anything yet but I already feel the pressure. Yup, this is a very essential task. I then nodded and clenched my fist, putting my game face on for Netero-san.

"You can count on me, Netero-san. I'll do my best!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh, yes. You're the only one I can trust for this job, so I have high expectations from you," he said, smiling back. "Your honesty is one-in-a-million. No… it's more than that. You get my drift." Wow, that's too much. So I'm _this_ trustworthy? I call this a sole privilege.

I scratched the back of my head, chuckling. "Thanks, Netero-san. I don't really deserve your words, but I _will_ meet your standards."

"Good," Netero-san said as he nodded. "I'll be seeing you in the final phase then." Huh? Final phase? He isn't planning to show up in any other the phases? Oh well. Wait, where's the first phase then? I was about to ask him when he was already talking to Kurapika. I suppose I should ask Beans-san about it later…

I sat on the couch I saw just now as I waited for Kurapika and Netero-san's conversation to finish. I leaned back on the soft cushion as I stared at the ceiling. So many unexpected things happened today… Hmmm… I wonder how Killua's doing…

My eyes suddenly widened. _And _I shamelessly screamed on-the-spot, but I immediately muffled my hand over my mouth afterwards. I forgot to write Killua a letter of my departure! What if… what if she's waiting for my reply right at this moment? I'm in big trouble! Damn, damn, _damn_!

I caught the attention of others, as usual, but I shook my head and hand, and chuckled. I was sweating bullets. Never have I been humiliated up until now… Yep, mark _this_ the most unexpected day ever, hands down.

Not long after, Kurapika sat beside me and raised his eyebrow at me. "Why did you scream just now?" he asked. "It startled me, you know."

"Ah, um…" I averted his serious stare, whistling. "I remembered something just now." He knows my story about Killua (I told him back during our exam), and he thought our story was too good to be true (I like to talk a lot, okay? Besides, I trust him and Leorio).

"And what is it that you remembered?" he asked, blinking. Geez, he looks like he doesn't know anything in the world when he's one of the smartest guys I know.

"Er…" I began as I scratched my cheek. "I forgot to write someone a letter before I left… so…" I glanced at Kurapika and saw him smiling, but I knew that smile of his was equivalent to him snickering.

"You mean Killua?" he chuckled. Ugh, I regret the day I opened my mouth and talked endlessly about the girl of my dreams. "Isn't she from the Zoldyck family?" During the exam, the only thing I knew about Killua was her first name, I found out her full name not too long ago.

I nodded. But he wasn't finished with what he was saying just yet…

"—The family full of professional assassins?" He tilted his head.

Wow, I didn't see that coming. Killua never told me anything like that. Whenever I asked her how and what she was doing, she always told me she was "training", but I didn't know what she was actually training for. I asked once, but she told me,

_I think you're better off not knowing. Sorry._

And from then on, I really didn't ask. I didn't know if I should believe what Kurapika's saying, but judging by his facial expression, he's serious and is _not _lying at all. Killua? Trained in the art of assassination? That's not the Killua I know…

He folded his arms against his chest and continued talking. Let me register my shock first, please.

"I really don't know much but I've never heard of a daughter from the family," he said, adding more shock and dread to my heart. No, it can't be! Killua can't be a guy! She just can't! I can still believe that she could an assassin, but… a guy? No… just no way! She's too nice for a guy (and even an assassin, at that). But what if she actually is a boy? Would I still feel the same way? Would I still love Killua? That, I don't know.

I leaned even more on the sofa, stuck in a daze I couldn't seem to get out of. Kurapika looked at me in worry. I knew he was doing what's best for me… but….

"Oh, I almost forgot," I heard Netero-san speak up. It seems like he's finished talking with everybody now. "The Hunter Exam starts in the two days, to those who aren't informed yet. Good luck!"

I should feel excited that the whole thing starts in two days, but I suddenly feel down in the dumps. I think I'm the only one in the world who doesn't know Killua is part of the professional family of assassins. Doesn't she actually want me to find out that side of her? I already met a ninja once, so I wouldn't be too surprised if she really was an assassin. I'll still accept her for who she is, no matter what.

"You've been conversing with Killua all this time and you didn't know?" Kurapika asked when Netero-san ended his announcement.

"Maybe there's a reason why she didn't tell me?" I asked, shrugging.

"She didn't want you to be scared of her," he told me. "It's what _I_ assume." That's a mild way of saying: _she didn't want you to hate her_. What a way to break it down tenderly, Kurapika.

"I shouldn't have told you sooner," Kurapika said, patting my shoulder. "I'm sorry. You and Killua should have talked about it personally, when you two actually meet. Speaking of meetings, when _will _you two meet?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged again, smiling. "But one thing's for sure, I want to meet her more than anything." Here's Gon Freecs, the seventeen-year old's lovestruck side again.

Kurapika smiled. "I cannot wait for the day when you two finally meet. Who knows? You might meet her after the exam?" he suggested, trying to get my hopes up. And you know what? It actually did.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"A letter for Gon Freecs-san," the mailman said as he handed the letter to Mito.

"Ah…" Mito said. _He left the day before, how unfortunate_… she thought. She then checked who the sender was and her eyes widened in surprise. It was from none other than Gon's first and only love, Killua Zoldyck. Since Gon wasn't around anymore, she decided to read the contents of the letter, not that Gon would mind. She gasped when she read the last part of the letter:

_And hey, guess what, Gon? I'm going to take the Hunter Exam this year. I wanted to get some fresh air from my place for once. You're already a Hunter, right? Don't worry, I'll definitely catch up to you, I'm a Zoldyck, after all. Or, you know… we could meet up… or something. Whatever… don't mind me. I'm just babbling stuff_. _So anyway, I wouldn't be able to write you letters for a while, I hope you understand_. _Maybe when I become a Hunter, we can finally see each other_! _Well… that's all, I guess_?

_Hope to see you soon_!

"Oh my," Mito muttered to herself as he placed her hand on her chest. "This _is_ destiny."

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

* * *

Kurapika stayed with me for the rest of the waiting period, and during the period, I got to know the other examiners. They weren't as terrifying as I imagined. They're actually really nice people (they just looked scary at first sight). It was all just in my imagination.

So like… alright! This is it! The much awaited day for us examiners and the Hunter aspirants! I found out Kurapika was one of the people in-charge for the final phase of the exam, so I wouldn't get to see him during the first three phases. I'm going to be all alone again. Ugh. Hopefully, I'd meet new friends! It was during the exam where I met Kurapika and Leorio, after all.

We examiners gathered in the very same room where Netero-san gave us our respective tasks for the today's exam. I can feel the excitement brewing within me! Woo!

Beans-san then exited Netero-san's room and gave each of us papers. I read what was written on mine and it seemed like… it was an address! Ah! My designated place! The first phase! This brings back so many memories, I feel like going down Memory Lane again. Hello, Nostalgia? It's me, Gon.

I gave Kurapika one last hug (I'm _that _affectionate towards very good friends, get over it) before I went to my own destination. And my destination is a place called _A La Concorde._ I don't even know how to pronounce it, because I can't talk the fancy talk.

And when I reached the place, it looked just like any other ordinary restaurant (I just found it was a restaurant), but of course, looks can be deceiving. I then entered the restaurant; the manager (I think) quickly recognized my presence. I showed him the paper I was holding and he nodded. Looks like I've come to the right place. He then led me to an exclusive route towards the starting line for the first phase of the exam.

The place was hollow and vacant. I'm the first to arrive! He even gave me a badge to disguise myself from Hunter aspirants. Okay, chill. Don't be too excited. You need to be serious. This is a task assigned to you by none other than the Chairman of the Hunter Committee, Isaac Netero-san!

Hours passed and one by one, people started coming in. I gave a low whistle. There sure a lot more Hunters than there were during my time. Some of them gave me look but I ignored. They must be wondering why a kid like me was the first to arrive. Heh. As if I'd tell them!

My eyes wandered as I checked for potential candidates. Hmm… so far… not to brag, but none of them really have the potential so far. And that's what the exam is for, right? To bring out one's true strength!

And just when all my hope was lost, my trusty peripheral vision caught eye of a particular fellow: he had fluffy silver hair and a simple ponytail and had blue eyes, he had a firm and well-toned built, but he still looks rather slim. Out of all the candidates I've seen so far, _he_ has the most potential. He hasn't trained about Nen that much yet, but I can see the aura overflowing around him.

He then blinked and turned his head this way. Eek! I think he saw me looking at me. I quickly looked away and whistled. I shot a glance at him and saw him shrug before walking away. Phew! That was too close. I almost blew my cover there for a second.

Eh? My heart's racing? Was I _that_ nervous?

"Hey," a voice called behind me. I almost jumped in surprise. Why the heck did I let my guard down? I then turned around and smiled nervously. I thought my heart was going to stop when it was _him_. I didn't even feel his presence coming up from behind. It reminds me of… _a ninja_.

"Ah, hello," I greeted, smiling. I swear I look like an idiot right now.

"You were looking at me just now, right?" he asked, his face deadpan. I then felt my face burn. Huh? What's with _this_ reaction of mine? I'm acting like a girl! Get a grip, man! "No one looks at me _that_ seriously. Did I do something to you? You look like you know me from somewhere."

I shook my head and hands in unison. How could he read my mind so easily? I haven't even said anything yet! Okay, I take back what I said about him being a potential candidate back, he's _sure _to become a Hunter in this exam!

"Uh… you look strong. It's why, um… I looked at you," I said, stuttering. Someone slap me now. I'm a mess for crying out loud! "I'm sorry if I've disturbed or made you uncomfortable."

"Ah, really? Thanks," he said, smiling. I felt my heart flutter out of the blue. Whoa, wait. No, no, no! This part is reserved for Killua, only for my precious Killua Zoldyck. "You look strong yourself." He narrowed his eyes and leaned towards me. Um… he's invading private space! But I'm stuck and frozen! "Maybe even stronger than me." Ah, he could tell? He then offered his hand. "I'm Killua. Killua Zoldyck. How about you?"

I stared at him, deadpan and my jaw slightly dropped.

_Say what?!_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Meep! My second Hunter x Hunter fic (the first one was a drabble) and my first on-going fic! I apologize for a long first chapter, but I immediately wanted to reveal Killua's true gender to you all. Teehee. My Hunter x Hunter KiruGon muse is at its peak, so I better write while I can. This is based from my previous (and deleted) fic, **An x Unexpected x Engagement. **I wanted to write more twists (coz I love messing with people's mind LOL). This is a revised version, mind you.

Well, what can you guys say about this (reviews are welcomed and appreciated)? Too long? LOL Since it's almost summer time, expect frequent updates! I already told you guys from the start that is **shounen-ai** (I prefer canon over everything). Thanks for reading!


End file.
